Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
Fiselfi.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fiselfixe2x80x99, and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
xe2x80x98Fiselfixe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new Poinsettia cultivars with red flower color in combination with dark-green foliage and good cultivation ability.
The female parental plant was a proprietary hybrid seedling, no. S90-1204-1 (unpatented), characterized by orange-red bract color, medium green foliage, and vigorous growth. The pollen parent is an unknown, unpatented variety, but is supposed to have been a red flowered plant with dark-green leaves. xe2x80x98Fiselfixe2x80x99 originated from seeds harvested/plucked by the inventor, Katharina Zerr, in a green-house in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1994.
The seeds germinated in Hillscheid, Germany, from January to February 1995, and the resulting seedlings were identified by numbers. In the summer of 1995, a cutting was taken from each seedling by the breeder. These cuttings were rooted and grown out for examination as flowering single-stem plants from November to December, 1995. xe2x80x98Fiselfixe2x80x99 was discovered and selected as one flowering plant no. 3218, within the progeny of the stated parentage by Katharina Zerr in December 1995. After this plant had been chosen, more cuttings were taken from the original seedling, in 1996, that were grafted on rootstocks of the variety xe2x80x98Beckmann""s Altrosaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,336) in order to transmit the branching causing agent, phytoplasma, Furthermore, plants are smaller by about 20% when grown under the same cultivation regime.